The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal for a group supervision of elevators in a serial transmission system.
FIG. 9 is view of an overall arrangement showing a prior-art apparatus for transmitting a signal for a group supervisory elevator.
In the drawings, reference numeral 1 denotes a group supervising device installed in a machine room for calculating to assign a cage, numerals 2 and 3 denote controllers installed similarly in the machine room and connected to the group supervising device via signal lines 4 and 5 for controlling first and second elevators, numeral 6 and 7 denote signal lines wired from the controllers 2 and 3 on each floor, numeral 8 denotes a signal line wired from the group supervising device 1 on each of the floors, numeral 9 and 10 denote halls for the first and second elevators of a certain floor, and numeral 11 denotes a floor display panel connected to the signal line 6 provided on the hall 9 for the first elevator and having a signal transmitter/receiver (to be described later), a position display lamp and an elevating direction lamp made of up and down lamps. Numeral 12 denotes a floor display panel similar to the floor display panel 11, provided on the hall 10 for the second elevator and connected to the signal line 7, numeral 13 denotes a hall button provided commonly for the first and second elevators and connected to the signal line 8 and having up and down buttons and up and down call registration lamps.
The prior-art apparatus for transmitting a signal for a group supervision of elevator is composed as described above, and signals are transmitted and received through the signal lines 4 to 8 among the signal transmitters/receivers of the group supervising device 1, the controllers 2 and 3, and the floor display panels 11 and 12 in a serial signal transmission system as will be described later.
More specifically, when the hall button 13 is operated, a hall calling signal is generated, and transmitted through the signal line 8 to the group supervising device 1. The group supervising device 1 registers the hall calling signal, transmits a hall calling registration signal through the signal line 8, and lights, for example, an up calling registration lamp of the hall button 13. Then, the group supervising device 1 selects the position of the cage (not shown) of each elevator and a cage to be presumed to arrive at the halls 9 and 10 from the elevating direction or the like in a shortest time, and assigns the cage for the hall calling. If it is the first elevator cage, it instructs the operation of the cage to the controller 2 through the signal line 4. Then, the controller 2 transmits a firing signal of the elevating direction lamp, such as an up lamp lighting signal through the signal line 6, inputs the signal to the floor display panel 11, and lights the up lamp through the signal transmitter/receiver. Further, a cage position signal representing the position of the cage is also transmitted, and the position display lamp is displayed (12-th floor in the drawing) through the signal transmitter/receiver.
In the prior-art signal transmitter/receiver for group supervision of elevators described above, the signal line 8 wired from the group supervising device 1 to the hall button 13 and the signal lines 6 and 7 wired from the controllers 2 and 3 to the floor display panels 11 and 12 are wired on the respective floors. Accordingly, if the number of the cages to be installed is increased and the number of the hall buttons 13 on the first floor is increased, there arises a problem that the number of the signal lines 8 is increased. Further, if the group supervising device 1 or the signal line 8 has a defect, all of the cages of the elevators cannot respond to the hall callings, and there arises a serious trouble that the elevators are not operated for the specific or all the hall callings.